THIS AGAIN!
by SpringBorn
Summary: It's been 4 years since Luis disappeared without a trace. 4 years of hurt and worry. Lark has struggled with Luis disappearance and raising the twins on her own. One day she get's a mysterious call about a job. Her payment, the whereabouts of her missing husband. Will she find him? And will Luis be the same? OCxLuis


THIS AGAIN?

**Author's Note:** This is the third book to Lark's story. Saddler has been beaten for good but in the process she had lost her husband, Luis. It's been four years since the battle and Lewis disappearance. How will Lark cope with Luis gone? What about the kids and Axel?

CHAPTER ONE: Memories and Pain

Four years…I thought, looking out the window of my kitchen, sipping a cup of coffee. Four years since I gotten rid of Saddler for good but in the process I had lost my husband and friend, leaving my two kids fatherless. The twins, Carlos and Esma were outside playing with Axel. I was watching them. Carlos is a mini version of Luis. Carlos had his tanned skin, black hair and chocolate brown eyes, despite the mutation inside of him. Esma had my silver hair and pale skin and had her father's brown eyes with slitted pupils like mine. Axel hadn't changed much; he still had black fur with some gray, glowing green eyes and red collar.

I hadn't changed much either, I still had my silver hair, which is now in a ponytail, my red eyes, fangs and claws. It was summer out, warm but not yet hot out. I was wearing a red tank top, blue jean shorts and green and white tennis shoes. It was a Sunday, no school for the kids. I took another sip of my coffee, still watching my kids play. Esma and Carlos were playing tag with Axel. A small smile formed on my lips, seeing Luis in my, our, children. A lone tear ran down my cheek, remembering, almost hearing my husband's laugh, his voice. My heart clenched as the memories surfaced. Tears rolled down my cheek, suddenly feeling cold. I remembered meeting him for the first time, the first kiss, our first fight…I sniffed, trying to wipe the tears away only to have them continue to fall. The memories kept on playing, making the pain in my chest, my heart, growing. I could still remember his hands on my body, whenever he hugged me, a cares or when we made love. The memories kept playing till the final battle with Saddler, the last time I saw Luis. I gasped as the pain grew in my chest, the tears falling more rapidly. My heart raced as my eyesight grew hazy, blurry because of the tears that filled my eyes. Looking at the bluish ring that Luis had given me at the village, placing a hand over my mouth to hold back a chocked sob, I burst out crying, dropping my coffee mug, not hearing it clank against the tiled floor, shattering. "You lied, you bastard," I cried into my hands. "You said you never leave…" My whole body was shivering with each cry. I kept crying, my tears wetting my hands and arms. I missed him, so much… "Luis…where did you go…? Why did you leave?"

"Mommy, are you okay?" The door opened and in came the twins with Axel right behind. Wiping the tears away, I finally looked up at them, forcing a smile for their sake. "I'm fine sweetie," I told them. "Don't worry." I sniffed a bit. "Did you have fun playing outside with Axel?" I stood up and grabbed a bunch of paper towels to clean up the broken mug and the spilt coffee. Axel barked his tail wagging. "Yeah we did," Esma said, holding her Barbie doll. Carlos looked at me, his dark eyes capturing my gaze. "Mommy, are you sure you're alright?" he asked, his tone letting me know that he knew I wasn't telling the whole truth. "I'm just a little upset, hon," I told him. "Nothing to worry about. Now are you ready for lunch?" I changed the subject, not wanting them to worry. Their stomachs grumbled in answer, causing them to burst out laughing. I chuckled as the twins headed to the table with Axel right behind them.

"What would you like for lunch?" I asked them as I headed to the kitchen area. "Macaroni and Cheese!" they said together. Esma's pigtails bounced as she laughed. Carlo's eyes sparkled lively as they bounced in their seats. "Coming right up," I said, getting out the box of macaroni and cheese and a pot out. Ten minutes later, I was serving the twins lunch when the phone rang. Setting the plates down on the table in front of the kids, I headed to grab the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Is this Lark Kennedy Sera?" _a raspy voice asked. I looked at the kids who were busy eating their lunch. I brought the phone into the living room with me, stretching the cord out. "Yes this is her. Who is this?"

"_No one of importance…I have a proposition for you."_

"What is it?" I asked, keeping my voice low and uninterested, twirling the cord around my finger, needing to do something. I was becoming bored already. Silence on the end of the line. I tapped the wall behind me, trying to keep my patience. I knew the person was still on because I heard them breathing. "What is it?" I asked again, clenching my teeth. The person chuckled. _"So impatient, Mr. Kennedy Sera but very well than since you're so curious, I'll tell you. I have a job for you and in payment, I'll give you forty million grand and…"_

He trailed off. I knew how these types are. They would intentionally trail off, leaving the person curious and hungry for more information. I didn't want to bit but I found myself wanting to know what else part of the payment was. I sighed, hating myself for taking the bait. "And?" I prompted. The man laughed. I stared at the phone, slightly annoyed. I didn't see what was so funny. My foot tapped on the hardwood floor. "Well?" The man continued to laugh. He was laughing so hard, I could hear him gasping for breath. I could almost imagine the man had tears running down his cheeks from laughing so hard. I felt my temper rising. "What is it?" I asked again, trying to keep my cool. I didn't want to raise my voice. I didn't want to worry Carlos and Esma; they were already worried about me already. The man finally stopped laugh, gasping still.

"_If you work for me, I'll give you the information of you missing husband's where about. You're dear Luis."_

To be continued…


End file.
